I Dreamt of Dancing Demons
by kaehimi
Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba is a cold hearted detective, and the best of them all. Téa is a shy secretary working at his office. But when her fiancée is murdered, the unimaginable happens... *Chapter 2 Up*
1. The Prologue

I Dreamt of Dancing Demons

By Kaehimi

Summary:

AU.  Seto Kaiba is a cold hearted detective, and the best of them all.  Téa is a shy secretary working at his office.  But when her fiancée is murdered, the unimaginable happens...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Prologue"

            The sunlight glared down upon Seto Kaiba as he pushed the door open and strode into the building, his trench coat flowing behind him.  There was a certain aura of darkness surrounding him, and as he walked by the security guard he laid his briefcase down on the belt.  His cold, unfeeling eyes followed it to the x-ray machine.  Once cleared, Seto headed for the set of elevators.

            As soon as he was gone, the guard shivered.  "Man, that guy gives me the creeps," He muttered as he took a sip of coffee.

**Kaehimi****: Just a prologue, tell me if you like it/hate it!  ^_^**

**Excuse of the Chapter: It's raining, it's pouring...**


	2. The Engagement

I Dreamt of Dancing Demons

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Engagement"

            When Seto walked out of the elevator and onto his floor, his footsteps were so soft that no one noticed his arrival.  Upon entering the room, Seto noticed several things.  Everyone was drinking D&C's coffee instead of the usual, which meant that John had probably bought it.  Paul seemed more tired than he normally was because he was typing slowly.

            Seto began walking towards his room and desk.  He realized that Gary had orange juice in his coffee mug.  'Yes.  Gary hates D&C's coffee.'  Seto filed away the thought in his mind.  Laurie was using a green ballpoint pen to jot some information down instead of the Ticonderoga pencil she had used yesterday.  Seto stopped at his secretary's desk.  "Congratulations, Téa," he remarked in an indifferent tone and unlocked his door.

            Téa's puzzled face was so amusing that it almost caused a memory of his brother to surface, but Seto pursed his lips and quickly regained control of his emotions.  He flipped on his computer and sat down to work.

**Meanwhile...**

            Téa was still trying to figure out what her boss had meant.  Then it her her- the ring on her hand glittered and Téa ran her fingers over the band until it came to rest on the stone.  She smiled as she remembered the night before.

_            ~Téa sat at the dinner table in the fancy restaurant.  She had gotten a letter, along with a flower, that told her to rendezvous with someone here.  Téa checked her watch, which read __6:59__.  She was supposed to arrive at __7:00__, but she liked being early.  The hand on her watch moved and she looked up to see Yami in a tuxedo standing there.  She gasped._

_            "Good evening," He said in a smooth voice as he handed her a red rose.  Then he chuckled._

_            "Yami!"  Téa exclaimed.  "I will never understand how you do that!"_

**_Lapse of Time..._**

_            The dinner flew by and before she knew it, Téa was daintily wiping her mouth with a napkin.  "Thank you," she smiled._

_            "Wait, I have something for you."  Yami stood up only to get down on one knee in front of her.  Suddenly, everyone hushed.  Yami took a small velvet black box from his pocket.  He opened it in front of her to reveal an exquisite golden ring with a diamond in the center.  The diamond was carved into a delicate rose.  "Téa," Yami began.  "I love you..."  He paused and cleared his throat.  "Will you marry me?"_

_            Téa was too shocked at first and the crowd that had gathered held their breath.  After another couple of moments, she whispered, "Yes."  The whole restaurant seemed to erupt into cheers as she embraced Yami with tears of joy streaming down her face.  "Yes."~_

**Kaehimi****: Cheesy?  Yes I know it is.  ^______^**

**Excuse of the Chapter: I decided the first was too short, and then I got writer's block trying to write this one.  -_-**


End file.
